In high-pressure pumps used in motor vehicles, magnetically actuated valves are used for the control of a fluid flow. Said valves are normally adjusted in an axial direction in order to adjust a flow cross section and provide a required quantity of a fluid, in particular fuel. Here, moving components impact, for structural space reasons, against delimiting elements which are intentionally incorporated in the construction in order to limit a stroke of the movable components of the valve. As a result of the impacting of moving components against non-moving, rigidly arranged components of the valve, an impetus is transmitted which leads to vibrations and which, scattered across the high-pressure pump, can be emitted as sound and is possibly perceptible as a disturbing noise.